


An Adventurer, An Assassin -- works inspired by Sorcery! by inkle

by Sera_F



Category: Sorcery (Video Game), Steve Jackson's Sorcery! - Steve Jackson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_F/pseuds/Sera_F
Summary: here, you will find self-indulgent stories, mostly inspired by my playthroughs of Sorcery!. the focus is on the developing relationship between the player character, the Analander (female), and Flanker, the mysterious assassin who she meets during her adventure. their relationship (if you choose to go that route) in-game is beautifully written, I think.here I have written or re-imagined in-game events, as well as adding some of my own visions for these two.





	1. Prologue (game story overview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorcery! takes place in the land of Kakhabad, filled with magic and many, many curious characters. Below, you will find a summarized version of the storyline (of a Flanker-related playthrough) for those who have not heard of or played the game (beware of spoilers.) If you are well-acquainted with the game, you may skip this chapter, or skip to the end of it.

\---------------

In a distant city called Mampang, the hub for mages and sorcerers, lives the Archmage, a fearful and evil practitioner of magic. Seeking to conquer lands and attain glory, he sends for some of his Birdmen, his minions, to fly to Analand and take the Crown of Kings from the King of Analand. The Crown is the most treasured prize in all of Kakhabad, for whoever wears the crown is able to control entire armies--no one is safe from its control. The Crown is a magical artefact, and it is the key to success and riches beyond your imagination.

The Birdmen successfully steal the Crown of Kings from the King of Analand, and return to Mampang with it. In response, the King has chosen a champion to travel, by foot, all the way to Mampang and get it back. This champion is the Analander (who you play as in-game,) an adventurer with skill in both magic and swordplay. The Analander, equipped with the bare necessities, sets out from the Analand gate and journeys out in search of the Crown.

Meanwhile, the Archmage, in his devilish scheming, has prepared many traps and obstacles to stop anyone who would dare take the Crown from him. One such trap is this: in a temple far from Mampang, he has found and hired an assassin to also journey to Mampang and steal the Crown before the Analander does. So, at the same time as the Analander, the assassin, named Flanker, also sets out in search of the Crown.

The two eventually cross paths outside of Khare, the next city on their path. Flanker, practising his craft, ambushes the Analander, and is surprised by her skilled swordplay. In their duel, he is bested and greatly wounded. The Analander chooses to spare the life of the mercenary, and Flanker--bound by his honor--recognizes that he now owes his life to the Analander and is in her debt. They recognize that they are both headed into Khare and agree that perhaps they will see each other again. The Analander helps Flanker bind his wounds, earning his respect and trust, and they part ways.

They do meet again, in Khare, at the Festival of Thieves, and again at one of the local inns, the Wayfarer's Rest. Flanker, still in debt to the Analander, resolves to help her on her quest. After investigating the secrets of Khare together, they part ways once again.

Once past Khare, both adventurers find themselves in the Baklands--the wastes and ruins of lands left to die by the Archmage. Both racing to get to the Citadel of Mampang, the two only have fleeting encounters before finally making it to the outskirts of Mampang. Here, they find themselves together in the night, and they enjoy the shared company until they part ways once again. This is their final encounter together before entering the tower of the Archmage.

In the tower, the Archmage's evil plans come to fruition. Flanker successfully beats the Analander to their destination... only to be double-crossed by the Archmage, who uses the Crown of Kings to control his will completely. Once the Analander nears the Archmage's chambers, Flanker is forced to fight her by the control of the Crown. Fortunately, the Analander has learned the magical construction of the Crown and successfully counters its effects, freeing Flanker and allowing them both to confront the Archmage. While beneath the Archmage's floor, in his personal library, the Analander casts the spell known as JIG, which makes Flanker begin to dance lively. The spell turns into a passionate, natural moment when the Analander joins him in dancing, and they enjoy the laughter and happiness of this sweet moment before climbing the tower to the top and finding the Archmage. The power of their love is enough to overcome the control of the Crown, and so the two heroes are able to murder the Archmage and destroy the Crown. They are rescued by the King of Analand's great eagles and are flown back to Analand, where they are hailed as heroes. 

\---------------

This is where the fourth game leaves us, but certainly, it's fun to imagine what our heroes do after the main story line. My stories here are either based entirely off of in-game events, or they are made-up events within the story line. Many of my stories were based on writing prompts. Some of them take place outside of the game's story line. Either way, I hope you enjoy my writings, inspired by my own personal playthroughs. I highly recommend everyone give the game a try--beware of spoiling things for yourself if you read further. My stories will generally be in chronological order--that is, the order they would have happened in based on the game's story line.


	2. A Friend in Khare (Analander's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a city of thieves and rogues, the Analander is glad to see a friendly face at the Wayfarer's Rest.

I'd bumped into Flanker at the Festival of Thieves--while perusing the festivities, I noticed that familiar shadow slipping behind a tent, and we caught up momentarily. To be honest, I was very happy to see him, and he seemed equally joyful to find a familiar face in such a hostile city. He told me that I could find him at the Wayfarer's Rest tonight, and I agreed I'd find him there later on. It warmed me a bit to consider that this was the first time we'd done something like this. Usually, I'd have no clue where the mysterious assassin is, or what he's up to, but it seems he does truly trust me, and that he is a loyal soul to acknowledge his debt to me over his natural inclination to cut me down in the dark.

I spent a long day exploring the western half of Khare, gathering whatever intel I could from the various citizens who have surprisingly very little knowledge about the whereabouts of the Nobles of their city. I suppose the Nobles and their governing, whatever they did, was not pressingly relevant to the day-to-day activities of these people. Weary from walking and not yet eating, I was finally able to loop back around to the docks, where I moved to the Wayfarer's Rest. I scanned the room quickly and, not noticing anything immediately interesting, I made my way to the bar and paid for some ale, a meal and a room. The room was free, a surprising find, and I supped on the local hearty stew and drink. That was when, turning around, I noticed a shadow had taken up residency at a corner table. From across the room, Flanker gave me a knowing nod before taking a drink from his flagon. I collected my food and drink and made my way over. 

When I arrived, I was greeted enthusiastically, and with a pleasant smile. "Ah, my friend and enemy! We meet again." I was glad to see that he seemed more relaxed than before, at the festival. Previously, he didn't even quite smile, but now, perhaps he has finished some business in Khare, as he was no longer so serious.

"It is good to see you, friend," I replied honestly.


	3. Snattacat Attack (Flanker's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flanker takes down a Snattacat in the forest, only to sustain heavy injuries in the process. Not wanting to further his debt with the Analander, he attempts to hide his injuries... until can't hide them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To try and somewhat keep with the timeline of the Sorcery! games, I have added this chapter after chapter 2. This writing was based on a prompt from somewhere. Injury/fluff, Flanker's POV

This was Flanker's fifth day in the Baklands. Very aware that he and the Analander were traveling in a similar direction, Flanker made a point to keep a general track of the Analander's route, monitoring her progress. Perhaps, also, being accessible in case something were to happen to her.

Tired after the day's walking through the unforgiving wastes, Flanker made a spot to rest for the night in a tree in the forest of Snatta. Just as he made himself a comfortable seat and began to feel fatigue pull at him, he noticed the sound of movement, at something of a distance away. He observed it from his perch and, to his surprise, discovered it was none other than the Analander herself. She traveled the path towards some thick shrubbery a little ways into the dense woods and, also, seemed to be settling down for the night. She stopped merely a few trees away from where Flanker was hiding out.

Flanker smiled, thinking about the universe's ability to create such coincidences. He took in the sights of the forest at dusk, including the Analander settling down for sleep, and drifted in and out of sleep in his efforts to watch the perimeter. He got a few hours of sleep, taking in the dark and stillness of the night. Then, eventually, he determined that it was time to press on. Flanker was not interested in being in one location for too long, and he did his best to keep ahead of the Analander, and so he collected his minimal belongings and did his best to sink down from the tree quietly, landing like a shadow on the forest floor below, so as not to disturb the Analander, or alert any animals that might be lurking nearby. He did a quick check of his blade before pressing onwards through the wild forest path.

He'd made it about fifteen stride-lengths before his left ear picked up on something. Sinking low and listening closer, Flanker could hear the breathing of an animal. He peered through the bushes only to see a cat-like figuring prowling through the bushes before seemingly blinking out of existence. Snattacat.

Fortunately, it does not appear to be coming for me, thought Flanker. He remained still until the beast passed by, hidden in the shadows of the trees. The cat moved back the way he came--and seemed almost to be stalking something...

Flanker held his breath. Could it be...? This beast is on the Analander's scent! 

He began to slink his way out of his shelter and back down the path. _I am still indebted to her. I cannot simply allow this creature to attack her in the night._

He drew his sword and crept closer to the prowling cat. Aware of the potential noise, Flanker decided it would be better to attack sooner than later, and so he crept up behind the cat, hoping for a clean takedown, without the beast ever even knowing what happened. But just as he was bringing his blade up to bear, the creature whipped around, snarling...

The next few moments happened in a blur. Flanker attempted to feint left and, in the next turn, plunge his sword in deep on the creature's right--but the cat also went for a fierce attack and, when Flanker went for the right, the Snattacat took the opportunity to bite into Flanker's left shoulder.

Flanker muffled his cry out into his sleeve before forcing the creature's face away from him, and taking the opportunity to cleanly sever its neck from the rest of its body. He murmured a quick prayer, for keeping his own life and sending the beast to a peaceful afterlife. He was stopped with a start when he noticed he had difficulty moving his left arm. In addition, the pain was raw, as blood poured idly from a deep puncture wound. He gripped his right shoulder and tried to breathe evenly, but he felt his legs weakening and his mind growing murky, and he lowered himself to the ground. After everything, was this how the assassin would finally meet the fate that's been waiting for him for so long?

Not wanting to be alone, bleeding heavily out in the woods, he decided to do what he could to make his way back to where the Analander was. He crawled quietly into the undergrowth, and pushed his way next to the Analander, and she stirred. 

"...Is that you, Flanker?"

He did his best to speak calmly and evenly. "Of course," he murmured.

She made space for him, unaware and unable to see his injuries in the dark--only the familiar shadowy figure of her good friend. "Would you mind if I sheltered here, friend?" he asked. "The dark here is... unforgiving."

She considered questioning further, but she was glad for the company, and wanted to let him feel welcome. "Yes, we can look out for each other tonight. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Analander... thank you, but I am fine. Let us gather our strength and rest 'til morning." Flanker did his best to settle despite the pounding soreness of his wounds--it seemed that the struggle might have torn a larger hole than Flanker had originally thought. But he could feel his eyes bidding themselves to close and Flanker obliged, glad that, if he were to perish, at least it would be next to the Analander, whom he implicitly trusted. 

Thankfully, Flanker woke up at dawn, as did the Analander. His wound was dark, covered in blood and dirt, and was still hard to make out in the thin morning light.

The Analander maneuvered her way out of their bush and stood up, looking around. Flanker began rousing himself, cringing at the pain in his arm, when he saw her focused on something a little ways away. "What's this? It looks like a body," she commented.

She walked over to examine it and noted the clean decapitation of the cat's body. "Flanker, did you slay this Snattacat?"

He climbed out from the bush and looked over his crime scene. "Yes. While I was foraging, yesterday," he lied.

She examined the body and began prying loose some Snattacat teeth. "This looks like a pretty big cat. Were you injured?"

Flanker took a breath and maintained his impeccable coolness. He shook his head. "No cat is a match for me. I am... the reaper." It took significant effort for him to finish that sentence without audibly gasping. He was just beginning to try standing for a time without any support, but he felt incredibly dizzy.

The Analander turned back to look at Flanker, who kept up his facade. I cannot become even more indebted to her.

"Flanker... would you care to travel with me?"

He smiled through a grimace. "Normally I... wouldn't, but... it would be wise to journey through these... dangerous woods... together."

She nodded. "Great. Shall we head out?"

Flanker now groaned, struggling to keep upright. "Analander, I..." and he staggered, and before the Analander had time to notice and rush to catch him, he fell sideways, hitting the ground, his eyes fluttering closed. 

\---------------------

The next time he woke, Flanker was on his back on the forest floor, a soft collection of leaves and undergrowth supporting his head. His shirt had been removed, and his various injuries were covered with improvised bandages. He began to sit up when he felt a gentle hand at his shoulder.

"Flanker..."

He looked up into the Analander's eyes, and felt himself blush the slightest bit darker. "I... am sorry, for the trouble. I didn't mean to... burden you so," he murmured.

The Analander simply shook her head, and reached over towards her pack, and pulled out a glimmering vial of purple liquid. "Now that you are awake, drink this. It's enchanted, and you'll be better in no time."

"Analander, I couldn't possibly..." He looked away with an unreadable, somber impression. Her eyes, too, were sad. "One miracle was enough. Two miracles... I ought to be dead."

"Flanker... you may be an assassin, but you are good, and... I don't want you to suffer. Please, accept this... for me."

Flanker looked at her, deeply. This was no longer about a contract--this was friendship. He sighed gently, and took the vial, uncorking it. "...Thank you, again, Analander."

She nodded, and leaned forward, and Flanker, to his surprise, found himself in a tender embrace. The feeling of being cared for--of someone actually wanting him to be alive--was something totally new--and liberating--for Flanker.


	4. A Peaceful Night Outside Mampang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly-modified retelling of their shared night outside Mampang.

This was the Analander's first night in the outskirts of Mampang. The journey had been a long, tiring, and thankless task, and now--the Analander was utterly alone, in a harsh and unforgiving land. In fact, it was a hostile land: the aura of evil magic infected every shrub and blade of grass. Every hiss as the wind passed through the grasses was a serpent, and every breeze was a Birdman assault waiting to happen. After walking endlessly across the mountains and wastes, the sun had set, and the Analander looked about for a place to rest. After stumbling through rock and stone all day, she'd found an oasis in this desert--gentle, rolling grasses bordered by jagged mountain slopes. For, perhaps, just a moment, the Analander could find peace here. The moon was bright, the night was still and warm, and the grasses whispered gently, offering a soft and inviting place to rest. 

There wasn't much for cover, but there was one patch of thick shrubbery, with just enough space under the branches to make for a good temporary shelter. Resting her pack against the trunk of the bush, she placed her sword to the side and curled up on the grass, fatigue already drawing her eyes closed.

Drifting between sleep and wakefulness, the Analander suddenly became aware of a shadow slipping into the gloom behind her. Despite the sudden disturbance, she did not fret, or reach for the sword--she recognized his familiar footfall immediately. She breathed deeply, and made space for him, under the shadows cast by the moon.

Flanker spoke, his voice rich, and soft. "It is a cold night, here in the shadow of evil. I saw this, amidst the shadows." And he reached a gloved hand into her pack, pulling out the gently glowing Sun Serpent orb. "I imprisoned this creature, you know."

She nodded, and smiled gently. "I'm not sure yet what I shall do with it."

"Kill it, most likely. It is an abomination." As Flanker spoke, he looked into the orb, and tapped the glass surface idly. "I think it knows me."

"Perhaps it will be useful at some point?"

"If you free it, it will try to kill you. Unless, perhaps... I am nearby." He smiled. "Tonight, it shall be our lantern. The darkness here is thick with death."

He placed the crystal orb softly next to her pack on the grass. The light played gently on the features of their faces.

"I am not afraid."

"Indeed, I cannot know fear," Flanker replied. "I am a dead man still alive. An assassin is not permitted to experience mercy, and yet, here I am."

The Analander breathed softly. "You are a man, not an assassin. And I am glad of your company."

"And I of yours." Flanker was close enough for the Analander to feel and sense him as his powerful body relaxed next to hers. 

They shared a gentle moment, in the silence of the outskirts of Mampang. Then, she murmured, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," comes the quiet reply.

A small tremor of fear and dread entered the Analander's voice. "Will we survive this, do you think?"

Flanker breathed out softly. "I am already dead," he repeated. "You defeated me." But as he spoke, and drew the Analander close, he breathed softly into the dark, very much alive.

Sleeping together, they defied the coldness of that night and the hatred and evil of the Citadel. Regardless of their fate, the Analander found comfort in the idea that, at least, she would be facing her destiny with an ally by her side.

\---

The sun hadn't quite broken the horizon when Flanker roused from his deep slumber. He was compelled to continue his quest, and rose to his feet, as silent as a shadow. He looked with soft eyes and heart on the Analander, still deep in sleep, and knelt down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead before slipping out into the darkness of the early morning.


	5. An Attack During the Night, Outside Mampang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A less-gentle version of their shared night outside Mampang. When a battle goes awry, Flanker has to aid the wounded Analander.

Seeking any bit of warmth and shelter from Mampang, ever cold and unforgiving, Flanker the Assassin and the Analander shared a gentle night in some shrubbery out in the mountains. They'd both just finally managed to sleep when a disturbance roused Flanker--he heard the distant flap of bird wings, growing closer. He slipped soundlessly outside to get a look at the sky, and his eyes widened with fear.

"Analander!" he hissed into the bush. Quickly, she got her bearings and joined him outside, discovering the cause of the ruckus. It was a birdman, heading right for them. How had he found them?

"If you can distract him, friend, I shall ambush him from the side." The Analander gave him a smile and a nod before drawing her Assassin's Sword and advancing upon the birdman, now swooping in, talons outstretched.

Blow after blow was dealt--the Analander could see where Flanker had taken refuge to the side, presumably looking for the perfect opening to deliver the killing blow. The Analander was keeping up with the birdman and his vicious talons, and the birdman was just about cut down, when a rustling sound came from the opposite side of the battlefield. Picking up on it, Flanker called out "Analander!"

A bristle beast, then, decided to get involved and entered the fight, running at the Analander. For the split second that the Analander looked over at the beast, the birdman got a solid swipe down the face and chest of the Analander, sending her backwards, hard, into the dirt, bleeding profusely. 

Flanker lept into action. Lunging, he sent his blade clean through the birdman. He put his foot on the birdman to draw out his sword and leave him to bleed, as he then turned right to send his blade singing down through the air, halving the bristle beast before it had a chance to take a bite out of the injured Analander. He took a brief second to scan the environment for any more incoming threats, and to try and collect his thoughts.

We're too exposed here. The fresh bodies might attract attention. We have to move.

Moved to action, Flanker sheathed his scimitar and quickly picked up the Analander. "I will try not to worsen your wounds, friend--I apologize if this hurts." The Analander sucked in a breath as she was lifted and moved. Flanker was swift, but ever graceful, as he carried her back into the shrubbery they'd shared no more than an hour before.

Now hidden, Flanker took more care to very gently put the Analander down and begin examining her wounds. Growing frustrated with his lack of medical expertise, he began unbinding and tearing some of the fabric from his own clothing in order to cover her bleeding gashes. "Gah..." he huffed. "I apologize, I am no doctor."

"I believe in you," murmured the Analander gently.

He held her eyes for a moment before giving a small nod and continuing his work. He began with her face, feeling a pang of grief at the blood and dirt that now sullied her beautiful features. After bandaging her forehead and part of her face, he moved on to the puncture wounds and cuts she sustained around her collarbones and chest.

The Analander quietly watched him work. He was always smooth, even when doing things he wasn't used to. But then, watching his nimble hands work with the cloth, she noticed a small tremble. Perhaps he isn't as cool as his exterior would suggest?

It was such a peaceful night before these creatures attacked. Wanting to reassure Flanker and regain some peace and sanity, the Analander thought it would be good to lighten the mood.

"R... remember earlier, when you said you would ambush the birdman from the side?"

"Yes," replied Flanker.

"All I could think of... was that you were flanking him." She smiled charmingly despite her cuts. "You really live up to your name, friend."

Flanker smiled, then laughed, a quiet and breathless laugh. Then, in the smallest bit of light, the Analander noticed a shine in Flanker's eyes. "Flanker, are you okay?"

He closed his eyes briefly, sending a tear rolling down his cheek, into his veil. "Analander, please do not worry for my sake. I am merely a ghost, after all. Rest now." He finished tying up the last of the Analander's cloth bandages before sitting back and taking a long breath. Then, he continued, quietly: "But... I have wandered these lands alone for so long now... It is good to have a friend such as you." The Analander could sense his emotion rising again. "And I am glad you are okay," he finished, with a slight shake in his gravelly voice.

The Analander reached up a hand to feel Flanker's covered cheek, her eyes now also shining in the low moonlight. Flanker put a gloved hand over her hand and closed his eyes, quietly relishing in her touch and her presence.


	6. The Citadel of Mampang - Saving Flanker (Analander's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Flanker under the control of the Crown of Kings, the Analander casts the necessary counterspells to free him, saving his life once again.

The inner staircases of the Citadel of Mampang seemed truly endless. Despite walking endlessly, all the way from Analand, to get here, the stairs were the longest walk of them all, on my way to reach my destiny and... finally... retrieve the Crown.

The stairway was very hollow, stony, and quiet, filled with shadow and evil. Despite this, I pushed on. A landing appeared up ahead, and faint light filled the space from a large stained glass window. Gratefully, I cross the last step to this level area. The hallway seemed to continue to curve around the center of the tower ahead.

But, before I could take those steps and continue to the next area, a voice as cold as the empty streets of Tinpang chilled the back of my neck. "Face me."

Not even questioning who owned this voice--a voice so mysterious, unreadable, unflinching, and yet now, full of ice--I stopped where I was and turned about. His name barely made it past my lips. Flanker.

His eyes turned sad. "I wish I'd known sooner that this is where my journey would lead me. But, I am an assassin. It is my air, my very breath. I must do as I must do... As we all must do."

I shook my head gently, in denial. "Flanker... You are under the control of the Crown. Please... don't do this."

"I am sorry to cut you down so close to your goal, after all you have been through. But, you cannot win this fight."

My eyes went to the floor. If he were truly here to kill me, he would've done it ages ago. It's the Archmage, Flanker is completely under this... magical oppression. But... I know the constitution of the Crown. I should be able to counter its effects, one by one... I must. I must save him!

"Flanker... do not worry, my friend. 

I love you, and... once again... I shall save you."

With that, I wove the starlight into an enchantment around my pearl ring, and as soon as it connected, the magic seemingly dropped away: I did not turn invisible, but instead, Flanker blinked before staggering briefly. "I cannot... let you live. I cannot."

Instinctively, I reached out to him, to support him, but I yanked my hand away as his blade quickly sang through the air. Grateful that I still had both my hands for magic, I quickly weaved the spell DIM, and once again, it was as though he was struck. Flanker gasped softly, and for a moment, I saw clarity and wonder in his eyes, but then they clouded over again, as he supported himself against the wall.

"Hold on. One more."

Grabbing for my pendulum, I created the spell NAP, not wanting Flanker to suffer under the Archmage's control anymore. He lowered himself to his knees, and I saw the Flanker I love return once more. He looked up at me, then at his hands with some pain in his eyes. "You. I was... I was going to kill you. I was so sure. How could I be so sure?"

I walked over to him gently and caressed his cheek. "You were under the control of the Crown. It's okay now."

Many emotions were felt in the following moments. Out of sheer relief, Flanker quickly embraced me, feeling that I am indeed real and not another falsehood. Then, the love and passion in his eyes turned to a burning hatred. "That maggot will pay for this. Come with me."

He was quickly off down the chamber and, also wanting to take off the Archmage's head, I hurried after him.


	7. Returned to Analand - That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Archmage and returning to Analand, the Analander and Flanker are the guests of honor as the whole kingdom erupts into celebration.

It had been the most exhilarating day of either of their lives. They'd spent the last night in the Archmage's library, before getting up the next day to confront the Archmage, take back the crown, and fly all the way back to Analand, to the great joy of everyone in the Shamutanti Hills. Flanker was almost completely worn out, after being the center of attention and embraced by great crowds of people for the first time in his life, out of the shadows. The Analander, too, had a busy day meeting with the King and many citizens who gave their thanks and blessings to the adventurer. 

Once the sun had set, Analand was filled with celebration. Particularly in the King's castle, where the great courts and ballrooms were filled with music, drinks, dancing, and liveliness. The Analander had accepted a comfortable and elegant gown to wear to the celebrations, while Flanker humbly declined any gifts, opting to stay in his dark, veiled clothing. They were the guests of honor, and they let themselves get lost in the excitement, dining on great food and the finest ales. The musicians began a very upbeat and hopeful tune, and at the sound, the Analander took the hand of Flanker.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" she murmured to him.

"Hmm?"

"The tune I played, in the Library, with my enchanted flute. Do you remember that dance?"

"I don't think I could ever forget it, Analander. I had not felt that much joy before--except, perhaps, now." With that, he held her hand and gently spun her around. "If my memory serves me, I believe it went something like this..." And they embraced, and danced together with the same passion they felt before their love overcame the will of the Crown of Kings. The raucous, passionate swinging slowed as time passed, and they felt the true extent of the small remaining energy they had. They simply held each other close and moved together as one. Eventually, the night was seemingly coming to a close, and the King offered them both a place to stay in his castle. The Analander graciously accepted the offer from her king and, when Flanker hesitated to come along, she quietly took his hand, walking with him. "Is everything alright?" she asked under her breath.

"I am very much accustomed to sleeping outside, under the stars."

"This won't be the first new thing you've done today. You deserve a bed in the King's castle, my dear--but only if you want to."

Flanker offered her a grateful smile. "I cannot deny that these luxuries would likely aid in my recovery, after our long journey together. I would be honoured to be housed by the King tonight, but I do not intend to completely forego my way of life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied the Analander, with her charming smile. Flanker gave her hand a loving squeeze, and, rejoining the King, they followed him to their suite. Once they found the room, the King wished them a good night and made his way to his own living quarters, and the two adventurers investigated their room. A large window looked out over a balcony, which had a view of all of Analand, the night sky, and the glimmering moon. The bed, nearby, was huge, plush, and lined with fine fabrics. The dresser was decorated with fine trinkets and collectibles, and it was filled with fine clothes and accessories. The room was large, with an arched ceiling. The wooden floor had no trapdoors--there were no secret passages, and the balcony did not seem easily accessible from the ground.

After exploring around for a while, the couple simultaneously, and gratefully, fell back onto the bed, which sunk a little as it accepted their weight. The Analander felt fatigue pull at her eyelids, and when she turned her head towards Flanker, she saw that he was also on the verge of sleep already. She chuckled softly, and smiled. "Let's get into this bed, shall we?"

With that, they got back to their feet and the Analander rolled back the generous blankets, and hopped onto the bed.

"How long has it been since I've used a mattress? I'm not sure," said Flanker, settling himself onto the bed and examining the pillows.

The Analander undid her bodice, removing the gown and leaving her undershirt on for pajamas. She let the dress fall to the ground on the side of the bed. Then, turning to Flanker, she asked "Would you like something else to wear to bed?"

He shook his head. "My clothing is quite comfortable. And as you know, I don't often remove it, as such would be against the code of my guild."

"If you change your mind, I'm sure there are things in that dresser that would fit you."

"Yes. ...Thank you, Analander."

The Analander couldn't help but crack a smile. "Don't thank me, thank the King, or whoever left clothes in here!"

Flanker shook his head, his mysterious eyes twinkling in the low light. "That's not what I mean. I am still amazed that I'm here at all. You defeated me, in the Hills. I should not have mercy, or celebrations, or a bed like this. I'm a dead man walking, and yet... I have you."

The Analander leaned in closer to him. "I would not have saved you if you were not worthy of it."

Flanker spoke in a low purr, filled with wonder and passion, holding the Analander by the shoulder. "I owe you everything. I'm certainly grateful, but I don't know what I will do with myself. I will have to haunt you until the end of my days."

The Analander replied in a hushed tone, her eyes sparkling. "You don't know how you will repay your debt? Well... I can think of a few ways."


	8. Return of the Bamboo Pipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm night turns into playful sparring when the Analander threatens to once again enchant Flanker with the bamboo pipe, forcing him to dance.

The Analander and Flanker had been sharing their modest home for about a month now, enjoying the simplicity and freedom of their new, if very different, lives.

Flanker, in his preferred armchair, was reading a book by the firelight. Meanwhile, the Analander was tending to some laundry, folding their newly cleaned clothes. She revelled in the quiet: the soft crackling of the firelight mixed with Flanker's deep breathing and the sound of the pages of his book turning. 

Her peace was broken for a moment when something wooden fell from a pocket in one of the pants she was folding. It bounced onto the floor and rolled a bit aways. "Oh?" questioned the Analander.

She put her pants aside and investigated next to her chair's leg, where she discovered a small wooden flute. "Ah, there's my flute."

Flanker looked up with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "For someone with your skills in both stealth and fighting... I am surprised you overlook such things."

She looked over the flute carefully. "Hmm... there doesn't seem to be any damage... I hope it's still playable after being washed."

Glancing at Flanker, he maintained eye contact, his eyes unreadable as ever. He watched carefully as she placed her next words: "...maybe I should test it, just to see..."

As soon as she'd uttered this, Flanker slipped out of his chair like a shadow and, in the next moment, had a hand on the other end of the flute. "Surrender this flute, Analander. I will not be caught in your spells once again."

She held still and, with a mischievous smile, in the next moment attempted to wrench the flute from his grip. Flanker, then, pulled at such an angle in the opposite direction that the flute snapped perfectly in two in their hands.

The Analander looked at the splintered half-flute in her hand with wide eyes. "That was my only flute, you.. snake!"

Flanker looked at his half. "I was not taking any chances. You made me do that."

The Analander held up her half menacingly, holding back a smile. "Well, you're about to make me stab you with this thing."

He held his piece up similarly in response. "I'd like to see you try," he replied, barely above a whisper.

At the slightest movement from the Analander, Flanker brought his elbow up to bear, parrying the Analander's flute-sword arm. The Analander, in response, dropped low, attempting to topple the assassin with one quick movement. 

Flanker breathed in surprise and set his stance to keep his balance and push back against the Analander. She brought her flute-spear back down and around, and went for a stab in the gut when Flanker managed to grab the piece and, in a small bout of luck, removed it from her grip, and subsequently chucked it into the fire.

Now the Analander was surprised. "Oh, no. You. Didn't." The fire blazing in her eyes, she pushed away his piece of the flute and tried to twist his other arm into a lock. Flanker countered effectively, trapping both her arms and sweeping her legs, and pushing her such that they both landed on the chair behind them. The Analander wriggled fiercely in his grip--meanwhile, on top of her, Flanker leaned in very close to her face. "You are fierce, Analander. Give in to me."

She sneered. "I would never give in to you, villain."

"Mmm, I am a villain, aren't I," he replied quietly. "Or, at least... I'm no hero, with the sins I've committed."

"Flanker... of course you're a hero." She looked at him with sweet eyes, and, when the Analander saw her opening as he considered her loving words, she pulled free and wrestled him onto the floor, pinning him under her. "I seem to be victorious."

"Analander, that was dirty," he replied indignantly. She let him up and he held her gently by the neck. "I would kill you..." he said in his signature icy tone, "...but, unfortunately, I love you."

And with that, they came in for a kiss, hard and passionate, Flanker's hand moving from her neck to her collarbones and shoulders.


	9. A Lover's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of the Archmage's defeat, Flanker and the Analander share a dance at the king's ball--no less passionate than when they danced across the Archmage's library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thankful for the kudos and kind words for my work. I have decided to revisit my old collection of writings based on Flanker and the Analander and add a new chapter or so to this collection, for those who have been enjoying this so far. Thank you again for your kindness and support. <3

The day that the Analander and Flanker destroyed the Crown of Kings and flew back to Analand became an annual holiday for many years to come. This day, the one-year anniversary of the Archmage's death, was a special day for everyone.

The Analander and Flanker shared a modest cottage. This evening, they were preparing to head out--the King announced he would annually throw a ball on this holiday in honour and celebration of the heroes and the newfound freedom of Analand and its Sightmasters. The couple were trying on new clothes--they receive lovely gifts now and then from kingdom citizens, and nice clothing for such gatherings were no exception. 

Flanker, for most of the past year, insisted on the same garb he'd been adventuring in. At this point, his black cloth bindings were becoming somewhat tattered, despite his and the Analander's best efforts to preserve them. Tonight, for the first time, he'd been seen open and publicly without his normal uniform, opting instead for slightly different, more formal assassin's attire. It was very much like a martial arts uniform--a black buttoned-up shirt ending in slick black gloves, and feet bound and protected for all sorts of movement. He had a new cover for his face, too--a slick black mask and head covering. 

The Analander, meanwhile, also had received something special: a dress that moved more like something ethereal or angelic than something made of only cotton and fabrics. It was a misty purple colour, see-through in many parts, and thin gold detailing allowed every movement she made to shimmer. To finish off the ensemble, she had gold sandals and gold chain jewel headwear with a few green gems glittering from it.

The Analander opened their bedroom door and stepped into the hall when she was done dressing. Flanker was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, just outside. He looked up, and his eyes were held--the Analander, too, wasn't sure what to say.

She moved first, walking up to him, into the light, and taking his hand and gently clasping it. "Flanker... you are lovely."

He smiled a little but shook his head. "It is you who is radiant, Analander." He took her other hand and raised it. "Shall we be off?" And with that, they made off into the night, Flanker moving in that shadowy way he's always had, the Analander keeping pace easily.

As they approached the grand doors to the ballroom, the various servants hastily moved into position. Some of them ran to signal the King, and when the couple made it to the door, they were stopped. From inside, the King bellowed "Now, for my guests of honor... Please welcome, our champions!"

And the doors flew open, to a flurry of applause and twinkling lights. Flanker raised his arm, clasping the Analander's hand, and humbly bowed forward, and the Analander followed. Then, they were welcomed inside to mingle, enjoy food and drink, and celebrate. 

It was quite merry and bright, until the mood changed a little. Somehow, the lights seemed to dim, and the musicians began a pulsing, dark and romantic piece. Flanker and the Analander, at that point mingling separately, made eye contact from across the room. He strode over, gently supporting her hand and giving it a chivalrous kiss. He looked up at her with dark eyes and asked in a purr "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she replied. With that, they found a good-looking corner of the dance floor, and the Analander let herself melt into the warm darkness that was the body of Flanker. They moved together, listening to the gentle drumming and soulful voice singing.

// When my time comes around

Lay me gently in the cold dark earth

No grave can hold my body down

I'll crawl home to her //

They spun and moved in time. At some point, the Analander let go of Flanker's hand to move freely before him. Her movements were similar to how Flanker danced, one year ago, in the Citadel: her feet shimmered across the floor and she danced like flitting shadows. 

And for a moment, time seemed to actually slow down. Flanker watched her move, arms raised, twirling towards him, her eyes lidded by long eyelashes. The low light caught her, just perfectly, for that moment. The gold of her costume sparkled, and so did her eyes, and when she looked into Flanker's face, as he was watching her, she smiled.

He caught her at the finish of her spin, and he held her closely. The Analander was all too glad to be welcomed into those strong arms. 

He held her, and then released her in order to repay her dance. He stepped away and began a passionate dance, one that might've been from Khare. He moved surprisingly sensually, and the Analander observed the simultaneous strength and fluidity in his body as he moved. For someone very capable of killing, he was also very capable of beauty.

He finished the dance by, very gently, walking up to the Analander, and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, looking deeply into her eyes.


End file.
